30 Seconds To Addiction
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Winner of the 2012 Profiler's Choice Awards - Best Characterization of Penelope Garcia. Rossi gets drunk and turns up on a certain technologists doorstep with a confession. Rated M for language and mature themes.


**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!**  
**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

The pounding on her door at 3 o'clock in the morning had her heart and mind racing a million miles an hour. The last time someone pounded on her door this late it was David Rossi and he had been pissed. He had asked her to look for information about an old case and was upset when she had found next to nothing. She knew there was no way it could be him pounding on her door again.

She grabbed the first thing she saw for protection; her favorite pink parasol. Holding it high over her head she cracked the door open and peered into the hallway. Her arm sagged as she recognized the man on the other side; David Rossi. He was pissed, though this time it appeared to be from alcohol and not anger.

"Penny – Lope," he shouted gleefully when he saw her. "You're still up!"

Quickly un-chaining the door she flung it open, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into her apartment before any of her neighbors could open their doors and complain about the noise. She shut the door and re-secured the locks then turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed pointing the pink umbrella at him and giving it a shake.

He stepped back and held his hands up in front of him. "No need for violence my golden goddess of love," he slurred as he raised his hands over his head. "I am unarmed. You can search me if you want to. In fact, I insist. A strip search may actually be necessary."

She stood there mouth agape as he suddenly began shedding his clothes, right there, in her living room. Jacket… shirt… undershirt; her eyes drifted over the planes of his chest and abdomen adoring every inch of bare skin. It was a long enough distraction that the next thing she knew he was hopping around in a pair of black briefs as he attempted to pull his pants off over his shoes. She covered her mouth, eyes watering with tears of laughter as she watched him fall over on the couch while still wrestling with his jeans.

After several minutes he gave up and lay back on the couch. Dejectedly he spoke, "I think I need some help here."

She bit her lip as he looked up at her. Her irritation left as she stared into the depths of his sad, dark eyes. She shook her head, tossed her parasol onto a nearby chair then sat next to him. "Agent Rossi," she said softly and slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," he slurred. "About your wish."

"My wish?" she repeated.

He nodded fervently.

"What wish?" she asked carefully.

He smirked and leaned towards her. "The one you told to JJ and Prentiss earlier," he whispered conspiratorially.

She frowned in concentration trying to figure out what he was referring to when it suddenly dawned on her. She blanched and raised a hand to cover her wide open mouth as she stared at him. "You heard that?"

He grinned proudly and sat back. "Yep. And I am here to make your wish come true."

Her pasty white face suddenly turned bright red as she thought about the wish she had made to her friends.

_Sitting at a table in the corner of the bar all three women drank beer from tall frosty glasses._

_"Okay Garcie," JJ began. "Your turn, what is your wish?"_

_She sighed loudly and fingered the condensation on the side of her glass. "It will never come true," she whined as she rolled her eyes._

_"How do you know," Emily asked. "Maybe we can help."_

_Penelope laughed humorlessly. "Not unless you get a sex change."_

_"Why did I know this would be a sex wish?" JJ asked no one in particular. Emily shushed her as Penelope frowned._

_"Go ahead," Emily smiled encouragingly. Both women leaned towards the buxom blonde._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She stood at the door to the bathroom questioning whether or not she should go in. It had been nearly an hour since she had sent him in there to sober up under the shower. And though there hadn't been any loud thumps or groans, she worried that Dave had fallen and hurt himself. The water was still running and must be colder than the arctic. Cautiously she turned the knob and cracked the door open. She poked her head in and peered towards the bathtub.

She gasped audibly as she caught sight of his naked body standing under the spray of the water. Back to her, he had both hands on the wall under the shower head. His head was bent as the water cascaded over his neck, down his well defined back, bouncing over his rounded ass and down slim legs. He was nothing like she imagined he would be and everything she had hoped for.

"You going to stay in there all night?" she asked breathlessly.

He jerked around to look at her. "I wasn't planning to. How long has it been?"

"Almost an hour," she stated as her voice cracked. Her mouth went dry as she stared at his crotch. Even under cold water he was still well endowed.

"Hand me a towel," he half asked half ordered while he reached behind him and shut off the water.

She grabbed the fluffy cloth and stepped closer to hand it to him. He grabbed her extended arm and pulled her closer. "See anything you like?" he asked with a wry grin.

"That's a cheesy line," she said shaking her head and ignoring his question.

"It works," he grinned wider and leaned towards her.

"You think so?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Not with me," she snorted.

"Really?" he replied.

She nodded and opened her mouth to reply when he closed the distance and covered her mouth with his. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. Raising her free hand she thrust her fingers into his damp hair and held him tight. He kissed her for several seconds before releasing her lips and chuckling.

"Kitten," he said softly.

"Uh-huh," she whimpered.

"I don't think the shower worked," he confessed. She looked down and eyed his firm erection. Slowly she trailed her eyes up his body until her eyes met his again.

"Were you serious about making my wish come true?" she asked hoarsely.

He nodded not breaking eye contact. Her eyes dropped to the naked expanse of his chest. He definitely was quite the specimen to look at and if his reputation was true he would be mind blowing in bed. Could it be held against her if she gave in to temptation and spent one night with him? Who was she kidding? One night would never be enough but hell if it was all he was offering she should take the chance, shouldn't she?

She closed her eyes and tried to picture Kevin or come up with some reason, any reason not to give in to temptation. Her body tilted forward and the smell of his freshly washed skin filled her nostrils. She felt his hand slid softly up her arm to her shoulder. She opened her eyes again – he was so close – she could question her motives later.

Flicking her tongue out she lapped at the water beaded on his muscular shoulder. He tasted better than he smelled. She had to taste again. Her mouth suckled a soft spot on the side of his neck. She felt his groan through her lips, pleased that she could draw a response from him. Thirty seconds. That was all it took. Thirty seconds and she was addicted.

Mouths crashed together as his hands wound into her hair pulling her closer. Her robe and nightgown were wet but she didn't care; they were about to come off anyway. She slid her arms around his damp waist; hands flat she caressed his back then cupped his ass and pulled him closer. His cheeks filled her hands perfectly and she could feel his erection pressing hard against her abdomen.

_"I want to have sex," she whispered lowly as she leaned towards her friends._

_"Don't we all," Emily replied._

_"Not just everyday sex… I want steamy, sweaty, oh-my-God my knees are jello sex," Penelope continued. "I want someone to fuck me with reckless abandon. Someone who won't quit, even if I am begging him too."_

_"That sounds illegal," JJ stated cautiously. "Almost like rape." _

_"No, not rape," Penelope replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not saying that I want someone to rape me. I'm saying I want more than vanilla sex."_

_"Hmmm," JJ and Emily said together as they nodded knowingly. _

_"Kevin's not flipping your switch anymore?" JJ asked._

_Penelope sighed and sat back in her seat. "Kevin takes care of me just fine," she admitted. "But sometimes a girl just wants to get a little crazy and Kevin doesn't want to do anything other than missionary. He's good at it but it gets boring sometimes."_

_JJ nodded as she sipped at her drink. "As long as they get their rocks off they don't care about us."_

_"He still cares… he's just…"_

_"Boring," JJ and Emily chorused._

_Penelope laughed with them and picked up her drink._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm not boring you, am I Kitten?" Dave breathed hoarsely in her ear. His body molded to her back.

"No," Penelope moaned. Her legs had given out minutes after he entered her, quickly followed by her arms. She lay face down on the cold tile, her breasts pressed hard against the surface.

"Wishes do come true," she murmured lowly.

Dave snorted. "Only if you ask the right Genie."

"Are you ever going to come?" she asked shakily.

His hips thrust harder against her. "Not until I am ready," he said silkily.

When she woke, Penelope found herself laying in her bed her head on Dave's bare chest. His deep even breaths told her he was still asleep. She could feel one of his hands in her hair the other wrapped around her waist. Their legs were entwined under the covers. The sunlight streaming through the curtains indicated that hours had passed.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember how she had gotten to the bed. Dave had finally tired of fucking her from behind and had half-carried her to the bed where they continued their carnal pleasures. She had to admit that sex with Dave whether doggy-style or missionary was definitely **not **boring. She couldn't imagine going back to Kevin after this night. Was she destined to a life of celibacy? Or should she settle for Mr. Missionary Only?

"Kitten?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me we are going to do this again," he asked quietly.

She sat up quickly and looked at him. "You want to… again? With me?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Really?" she asked not quite believing him.

Her reached up and caressed her cheek. "As often as you'll let me."

She stared at him for several seconds. His eyes dropped to her exposed breasts then slowly slid back up to her face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I have to break up with Kevin," she replied automatically.

He nodded and pursed his lips. "I should tell you something first," he said cautiously.

"Oh?"

"I didn't really overhear your conversation with Emily and JJ," he confessed.

"What?" she frowned. "But how did you know…"

He swallowed hard. "Emily called me."

Her eyebrows went up. "Emily. Called you?"

He nodded. "She knew…"

"She knew what?" she asked her voice growing firmer.

"That I was in love with you," he admitted. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him.

"I have been, for a long time. I told Emily about it after Caroline died. She told me that I should talk to you but I didn't get between you and Kevin. Then, last night – she called me and told me what you had said. She said it was probably an opportunity I shouldn't pass up."

"So you went drinking?" she asked. "And then came to my apartment."

"I was thinking," he defended. "And instead of thinking about how much I was drinking I was thinking about you. I talked myself into coming over here and telling you."

"But you didn't," she accused.

He stared at her with large puppy eyes. "You opened the door and were wearing that robe that you were wearing the night I saw you with Kevin." He paused. "I panicked."

Without a word she moved away from him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kitten?" Dave said softly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Kevin," she said succinctly. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I have to tell him we are breaking up."

They stared at each other for a moment then she slowly smiled at him. He relaxed and lay back on the bed as she reached for the phone.


End file.
